1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in air motors; more specifically, it relates to an air motor having a very small number of parts and which is characterized by a circular piston chassis or mounting ring and a unique valving means including a novel shoe seal member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the present inventors holds a number of patents on fluid pressure devices, and it is believed such earlier patents represent the closest prior art to the present invention.
However, a number of breakthroughs have occured as the earlier patented devices have been improved by the present inventors.
Specifically, a means for mounting a plurality of circumferentially spaced, radially disposed pistons has been found which greatly enhances the field serviceability of the fluid pressure device which is the subject of the present disclosure.
Moreover, a unique valving means has been developed as well.
Advantageously, the new developments have reduced the number of parts required to construct the device, and have simplified its construction as well.